Snowmobiles are propelled using an endless track mounted about a track suspension system. To reduce friction between the travelling track and the suspension system, the latter is typically provided with one or more slide bars made from low friction materials such as polymeric materials (e.g. UHMW polyethylene).
However, slide bars are subjected to substantial wear and tear and need to be replaced regularly.
Still, it is difficult of the snowmobile operators to know exactly when the slide bars need to be replaced.
Some slide bars are provided with grooves or ridges extending along the length of the side walls thereof and providing an indication of the wear thereof. However, due to the harsh environments in which snowmobiles are used and operated, these grooves or ridges often fade and become difficult to discern with the passage of time. Also, these grooves or ridges, being the same color, are difficult to discern from a standing position on the side of the snowmobile. These grooves or ridges thus fail to provide a clear and trustworthy indication of the need the replace the slide bars. Hence, slide bars with wear indicating grooves or ridges are not satisfactory.
Slide bars are also used in track systems used to replace wheels on generally wheeled vehicles such as ATVs and UTVs. Still, these slide bars suffer the same problems as the slide bars used on snowmobiles.
Hence, there is a need for a slide bar with improved wear indicating marks.